Rien n'arrive par hasard
by Malweyn
Summary: ."Cette histoire est celle d'un moldu qui s'ignorait sorcier. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel moldu, il était le fils d'Hermione Granger Weasley et de Drago Malefoy." - DM/HG et OC/OC.


_Bonjour ! Je vous présente mon nouveau bébé, j'avais besoin de couper un peu de ma fic déprimante lol C'est le premier shot d'un "Three-Shot" sur l'enfant illégitime de Drago et Hermione. Pourquoi "Three-Shot"? Aucune idée, j'ai tapoter cet écrit en pensant qu'il ne serait qu'un OS mais deux suites me sont venues à l'esprit immédiatement... j'ai l'imagination trop fertile lol bon évidemment si celui ci ne plaît pas, j'écrirai les suites mais elles ne seront pas publiées, je les ferai lire qu'à ma bêta que j'aimeuuuuuh lool_

_Les personnages sont bien évidemment la propriété de la merveilleuse JKR, tous exceptés les moldus et Altais._

.

.

.

« Rien n'arrive par hasard »

.

.

.

« Pourquoi veux-tu savoir qui tu es ?

Je veux être sûr que j'ai une existence, que je suis né par amour et non par mépris.

On est tous né par amour. L'amour physique.

C'est ce dont j'ai peur. »

.

.

Des explosions dans tous les recoins de Londres, la guerre était à son apogée. Il n'y avait pas que la capitale anglaise qui était touchée, c'était une guerre mondiale, qu'on pourrait qualifier de troisième guerre mondiale entre les moldus, gens sans pouvoirs magiques et les sorciers.

La guerre avait éclaté à la fin des années 2000 quand un groupe de moldus avaient surpris des sorciers dans un jardin privé de Londres. Effarés de voir tant de pouvoirs, ils sont retournés chez eux pour prendre armes et couteaux de guerre. Ils ont franchis la barrière et ils ont massacré les trois sorciers qui jouaient dans le jardin. Ils avaient 6, 8 et 9 ans. La peine et la colère des parents avaient été telles, qu'ils n'avaient pas contrôlé leurs pouvoirs. Ils sont retournés chez les assassins de leurs enfants et ont abattu toute la famille moldue. Mais il eut des témoins. La peur des moldus de voir des sorciers avait déclenché une guérilla de quartier, avant de s'étendre sur la city entière, puis au pays, à l'Europe et au monde entier. Tous les sorciers du monde se livraient une guerre avec les moldus. Pour les sorciers, les moldus étaient une majorité nuisible de l'espèce humaine. Pour les moldus, les sorciers étaient les adeptes de Satan, des diables envoyés sur terre pour l'apocalypse annoncée des anciennes civilisations. Personne ne pouvait se targuer de savoir si un jour la guerre prendrait fin. La haine était si profonde pour l'un ou l'autre camp qu'il était inconcevable de connaître le chapitre final.

Cette histoire est celle d'un moldu qui s'ignorait sorcier. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel moldu, il était le fils d'Hermione Granger Weasley et de Drago Malefoy.

.

**_« L'enfant naturel, l'orphelin - Est malheureux et je le plains, - Mais, du moins, il n'est pas tenu - Au respect d'un père inconnu. » (Brassens)_**

.

Novembre 2026

Londres. La ville aux deux visages. Une partie était encore debout, les maisons et magasins ornaient toujours les rues de la City. La vie ressemblait à un semblant de paix et d'harmonie. L'autre n'était qu'un tas de ruine où se battaient toujours les sorciers et les moldus. La guerre était devenue un règlement de compte entre bandes rivales.

_Le Régiment de l'Ordre des Sorciers_ étaient composés de vieux sorciers, molduphobes depuis toujours. Sang pur, ils passaient leur temps à tuer du moldu. Ils n'avaient aucune déontologie, ils profitaient aisément de la guerre pour réaliser leurs fantasmes. Leur emblème était un homme mort entouré de lumière verte. On pouvait naturellement reconnaître le sort « Avada Kedavra ».

_L'Infanterie Anglaise_, était une troupe de jeunes loupiots désirant faire leurs preuves. Ils avaient grandis pour la plupart avec cette guerre. Les motifs d'adhésion étaient multiples : mort d'un parent ou des deux par un sorcier, la peur du sorcier, l'aberration totale de ce qu'ils représentaient. L'infanterie était le plus gros bataillon de jeunes hommes et femmes à se battre pour la cause des moldus.

Parmi l'infanterie, trois jeunes issus du quartier défavorisé « East End » au nord de Londres, faisaient figure d'anciens combattants à seulement 22 ans.

Douglas Fitzgerald Waldon. Sa seule fierté était son deuxième prénom. Admirateur des Etats-Unis et du président Kennedy, son héros, son modèle. Douglas avait vu ses parents se faire tuer sous ses yeux quand il était âgé de 12 ans. Depuis, sa haine envers les sorciers était indémodable. Promu Capitaine de son régiment, dirigeant ses deux meilleurs amis, Patrick McFear et Altais Lewis. Grand gaillard, cheveux courts militaires, visage cachés par ses nombreux maquillages de guerre.

Patrick John McFear, irlandais et par conséquent catholique effarouché. Ses parents faisaient partie de l'Armée du Christ qui lutta contre les sorciers en Irlande du Nord, à Belfast. Ses parents étant morts à la guerre, il avait pris le relais. Petit gringalet très intelligent, lunettes carrées. Son intelligence sortit plusieurs fois le régiment d'une mort certaine.

Le dernier et pas des moindres : Altais Lewis. Beau à l'intelligence suprême. Il était grand, mesurant 1,91 mètres, mince et blond comme le soleil. Il avait les yeux bleus océans qui reflétaient la beauté de son visage d'ange. Il eut ses A-Level avec mention, il fut accepté à Oxford pour étudier l'art. Il dût partir à contrecœur pour aider ses amis de l'orphelinat à se battre contre le fléau sorciers.

Altais insistait bien sur la prononciation de son prénom : « Al – ta – i – ce » et non « Alté » comme le faisaient les QI d'huîtres sans cervelle qu'il rencontrait souvent. Aucune culture selon lui. Altais était une étoile de la constellation du Dragon. Il aimait l'astrologie et le mythe des étoiles qui s'étaient incrustées dans le ciel.

« Si tu n'aimes pas mon prénom, appelle moi Delta Draconis ! » Il se savait joueur et aimait particulièrement en mettre plein la vue aux autres par sa grande culture.

.

Le Régiment du Capitaine Waldon fut baptisé « Yankee » référence à la passion de Douglas pour les Etats-Unis. Aucun des deux amis ne s'était opposé à ce surnom.

Ce jour là, la vie d'Altais allait changée.

Les Yankees étaient assis sur des débris de maisons après l'attaque quelques jours plus tôt de plusieurs résidences secondaires. Tout leur quartier étant détruit, il servait à présent pour affronter les sorciers. C'était au tour d'Altais de monter la garde au cas où des sorciers attaquaient.

A la frontière du quartier, deux jeunes rouquins s'étaient perdus. Ils regardèrent la carte de Londres et tentèrent de repérer le nouveau centre de l'Ordre du Phénix qui avait perduré après la grande guerre sorcière entre Harry et Voldemort.

L'Ordre du Phénix réprimait les attaques du Régiment de l'Ordre des Sorciers, mené par Lucius Malefoy. Pour l'Ordre, la guerre contre les moldus était évitable et à refreiner de toute urgence pour que la guerre cesse d'elle-même. Mais la haine des Lucius, Rodolphus et autre Rabastan était indéniable et Harry, président d'honneur de l'Ordre, ne pouvait pas les empêcher d'attaquer, ni les réprimander. Il n'en n'avait pas le pouvoir.

Lily Luna Potter et son cousin Hugo Weasley tentèrent par tous les moyens de retrouver leurs parents situés à l'autre bout du quartier. Ils entrèrent sur le territoire des Yankees sans se douter de ce qui les attendait.

Avec ses jumelles, Altais aperçut au loin les deux rouquins. Il prit son téléphone portable et appela Douglas.

-Capitaine Douglas, répondit-il.

-Doug, deux rouquins en approche. Jeunes tous les deux, pas d'armes, que ce soit pistolets, couteaux ou baguettes de sorciers. Le gars tient une manette.

-Très bien, j'intercepte.

Douglas, suivit de Patrick barrèrent la route à Lily et Hugo. Courageux et fiers comme leurs parents, ils ne laissèrent pas paraître leur peur d'être découverts sorciers.

-Nom, prénom, profession, demanda Douglas.

-Lily Potter et mon cousin Hugo Weasley, leur dit Lily. Nous sommes étudiants tous les deux.

-Où ?

-On vient d'avoir nos ASP….commença Hugo.

-Nos A-Level, corrigea Lily. Nous avons fait des demandes à Cambridge, Oxford car à Londres, c'est assez difficile de trouver une université. Nous réfléchissons aussi à un possible départ pour les Etats-Unis. Les universités y sont très cotées.

-En effet, leur dit Douglas. La guerre est partout, leur avertit-il.

-Nous savons, mais nous ne sommes pas des combattants, nous sommes pacifiques. Notre seule envie c'est d'étudier !

-Bien ça ! leur dit une voix lointaine.

Lily et Hugo se retournèrent pour faire face à Altais. Il leur sourit avec son plus beau sourire. Il serra la main à Hugo, puis Lily par signe de politesse. Son regard s'arrêta sur celui de Lily. Yeux noisette, rousse avec des taches marron sur le visage. Le cœur du jeune soldat battait vite, comme s'il allait s'arrêter d'un instant à l'autre. Cette sensation unique de planer lui était très agréable. Altais eu du mal à revenir à la réalité.

-Qu'il y a-t-il dans votre manette ? demanda Douglas, qui n'avait pas remarqué la minute d'inattention de son ami.

-Mes cours, répondit Hugo.

-On aimerait vérifier que ce n'est pas une bombe, leur dit Patrick.

Hugo était prit de panique, tout comme sa cousine. Ce n'était en aucun cas les cours du jeune Hugo mais des documents secrets et 100% sorciers qu'Harry lui avait demandé de ramener pour la réunion de l'Ordre. Lily mit ses mains derrière le dos, prête à prendre sa baguette au cas où cela tournerait mal.

Altais, toujours absorbé par la beauté de la rouquine, revient sur terre et dit à son ami :

-C'est bon, Pat, ce ne sont que des étudiants ! Les sorciers n'utilisent pas de bombes pour nous tuer !

-Très juste, se précipita de dire Hugo.

-Bonne réflexion, approuva Douglas. Bon, c'est 10£ pour passer.

-10£ ? hurla Lily. Mais c'est aberrant !

-Par personne, rectifia Douglas. L'argent nous permet de nous équiper pour tuer les sorciers. C'est pour la bonne cause, demoiselle !

Lily et Hugo se regardèrent, septiques et peinés. Le fils d'Hermione et Ron chercha dans sa poche, tout en faisant attention de ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons. Il avait 12£ cachés au milieu des gallions d'or, que sa mère lui avait confiés. Il les donna à Douglas qui n'avait pas prêté attention à la monnaie des sorciers.

-Il manque 8£, compta Douglas.

-Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi, répliqua sèchement Lily.

-Je peux vérifier ? la chercha t-il.

-Bas les pattes ! s'interposa Hugo. Elle dit vrai, c'est tout ce que nous avons !

-Faut payer ! Sinon tu peux payer en nature, ria Douglas.

La bêtise de Douglas ne fit rire ni Lily, ni Hugo et encore moins Altais. Il fouina dans ses poches et sortit les livres manquantes pour Douglas, qui cessa net de rire. Lily le scruta avec attention et lui sourit. Détournant le regard de Douglas, il sourit à la jolie rousse, à son tour.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, c'est une partie de ta solde ! lui reprocha son supérieur

-Peu importe. Allez-y, passez.

Hugo le remercia d'un hochement de la tête, Lily par un beau sourire, qui le fit rêvasser. La rouquine ne cessa de se retourner, quant à Altais il la vit s'éloigner en espérant qu'un jour il la reverrait. Il se mit à rire bêtement en s'imaginant que sa beauté n'était qu'un mirage.

.

Févier 2027

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient passées depuis la rencontre éphémère mais tellement inoubliable de Lily et d'Altais. Inoubliable pour Altais qui ne cessait de penser à sa rouquine aux yeux noisette et au visage criblé de tâches marron. Après le service, il aimait s'allonger sur son matelas et regarder le ciel en imaginant son visage au travers des astres du ciel.

Lily repassa sur le sentier, encore perdue. Elle n'arriverait jamais à se faire à ce parcours. Mais passer par l'endroit où elle avait rencontré le blondinet lui était indispensable pour rejoindre le repère de l'Ordre. Elle marcha doucement pour ne pas se faire repérer par Douglas, par peur de se faire taxer encore 10£ qu'elle n'avait pas. Altais la vit de loin et sourit.

Il décida d'aller la chercher avant que Douglas et Patrick ne reviennent de leur ronde. La rousse marchait toujours doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle de surprise quand Altais lui prit la main par surprise. Il lui fit signe de se taire et de le suivre. Les yeux de Lily pétillèrent de bonheur quand elle le vit. Elle le suivit les yeux cachés et découvrit son univers : un abri formé à partir des explosions avec un matelas au milieu des débris, une vieille couverture et un ours en peluche déchiré en guise d'oreiller. Elle s'horrifia de voir cela.

-Est-ce donc là où tu vis ?

Altais la considéra avec étonnement, elle lui parlait comme si ils se connaissaient depuis 10 ans. Il sourit, et lui répondit :

-Oui. Mais c'est confortable. Il ne faut pas se fier à la vue.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le matelas. Elle ne pouvait lui refuser cela.

-J'ai voulu te remercier pour les 8£, dit-elle pour commencer la conversation.

-De rien. Tu as mis plusieurs semaines à te décider ? ria t-il.

-Non, je voulais te remercier avant, mais Hugo me l'a déconseillé. Puis on est parti pour… euh… l'université. Tu as été très gentil avec nous…

-Hugo, le gars qui était avec toi ?

-Oui c'est mon cousin, mais on est toujours ensemble. On s'entend très bien.

Un ouf de soulagement sortit de ses lèvres. Ils auraient été très jaloux.

-Quand tu n'es pas obligé de faire ce que tu fais, que fais-tu ? s'intéressa t-elle.

-Je danse, je lis, je me cultive !

-Ah oui ? A quelle école as-tu appris à danser ? Moi j'ai fait un peu de classique…

-J'ai appris tout seul.

Puis il rit. Lily était à des années lumière de la réalité. Il dormait dehors, mangeait de la bouffe de militaire dégoûtante. Comment pouvait-il aller à l'école ? Voyant qu'il se moquait d'elle, elle répliqua sèchement.

-Quoi ?

-Je te raconte ma vie, mais je ne connais même pas ton prénom !

Elle rougit.

-Lily. Mais je l'ai dit à l'autre quand il m'a arrêté la dernière fois.

-Oui mais moi je n'ai pas entendu, Lily, sourit-il.

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

-Et toi ?

-Altais. Altais Lewis.

Elle sourit et lui dit :

- Montre-moi comment tu danse, minus !

Il rit à son tour. Il prit un vieux tourne disque qui fonctionnait avec des piles et mis sa chanson préféré.

_it's the chance of life,get ready,set,fly high__  
__but the fear of your mind,go for it.__  
__it's hit or miss,too late for you to quit.__  
__you gotta show'em how bad you really wants this,so.__  
_

Il se mit à bouger au son du hip-hop qu'il avait appris à danser, seul et avec Patrick. La danse lui permettait d'oublier les journées longues et dangereuses de sa misérable vie. Submergée par ce blondinet aux yeux d'ange, Lily ne fit plus attention à l'heure et encouragea Altais à continuer.

.

Au QG de l'Ordre, Harry commença à s'inquiéter de ne pas voir arriver sa fille.

-Où est-elle, par Merlin ? Si jamais il lui est arrivé quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerai pas… se lamenta Harry.

-Notre fille sait se défendre, Harry. Elle va avoir 19 ans, ce n'est plus une gamine !

-J'ai peur Ginny, elle restera toujours mon bébé. Si jamais des… moldus l'ont attaquée et qu'elle a perdu sa baguette ou…

-Ne pense pas à ça, Harry ! s'emporta Ginny. Je ne l'imagine même pas un seul instant.

-Vous voulez que j'aille la chercher ? demanda Hugo.

-Chéri ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Ne t'en fait pas, maman, je sais me défendre ! Je pense qu'elle a dû se faire arrêter par ce pilleur d'argent, comme la dernière fois, s'emporta t-il.

-Tu ne me l'avais pas dit, rouspéta Hermione.

-Je ne te dis pas tout, maman ! se lassa t-il.

-Ah oui, et que m'as-tu encore caché ?

-J'ai couché avec la fille de la voisine, je l'ai mise enceinte. J'ai refusé de reconnaître l'enfant et je me suis barré en claquant la porte !

Hermione le regarda avec un air méchant.

-Je rigole maman ! rectifia Hugo.

-On ne rigole pas avec ça, Hugo ! hurla Hermione.

Elle se retira en claquant la porte, laissant son fils sans explication.

-Je vais chercher Lily, Harry !

Harry acquiesça.

.

Hugo se souvient du quartier détruit par lequel ils étaient passés, lui et sa cousine, quand ils avaient été raquétés. Il entendit une vieille musique et alla voir. Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour Lily et elle que faisait-elle ? Elle dansait avec un moldu ! Il descendit et cria :

- Lily !

Elle s'arrêta net et rougit quand elle vit son cousin.

- Que fais-tu là, gros bébé ? lui dit Lily.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! répliqua-t-il méchamment. Tes parents s'inquiètent pour toi et toi, que fais-tu ? Tu danses avec un…

- Altais, se précipita-t-elle de dire. On parlait, j'ai quand même le droit, non ?

- Pas quand ton père est mort d'inquiétude pour son irresponsable de fille !

- Tais-toi, gros bébé. J'arrive !

Altais rigola de les voir se chamailler. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient un air de famille assez ressemblant. Hormis le roux apparemment de leur couleur de cheveux, les taches de rousseur et le goût pour « je fais ce que je veux » étaient un trait de leur caractère commun.

Mais la guerre revenait très vite au cœur de ses préoccupations. Son régiment était encore une fois la cible des attaques perpétuelles de l'Ordre des Sorciers.

- Doloris !

Les sorts pleuvaient de partout. Douglas et Patrick sortirent leurs mitraillettes pour répliquer à l'attaque.

« Pourquoi ce sont toujours nous qu'ils attaquent ! » pensa Altais

- Montre-toi sale bâtard ! cria Lucius.

Lily et Hugo étaient surpris du ton agressif qu'employait Lucius Malefoy pour faire sortir Altais de sa cachette. Cherchant sous son matelas, il trouva son vieux Beretta qu'il aimait tant. Il conseilla à Lily et Hugo de rester cacher. Puis il tira sur Lucius, qui était à la porté de sa vue.

Altais sursauta quand Lucius Malefoy rigola très fort. Lily et Hugo étaient sortis des décombres pour tenter de fuir vers l'arrière.

-Des Weasley chez les moldus, pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ?

Altais regarda les cousins avec un regard dur.

-Moldus ? Weasley ? Vous le connaissez ?

Lily le fixa, mais à la vue de sa dureté, elle préféra lui dire la vérité :

-Oui, nous le connaissons…

-Vous êtes des sorciers ? s'outra t-il.

-PRENDS CA, SORCIER DE MEDEUX ! hurla Waldon.

Une balle perdue qui ne toucha pas Lucius, mais Hugo, posté juste derrière. Lily cria et se précipita vers lui. Hugo avait les larmes aux yeux. Il avait reçu la balle sur l'épaule droite. Altais les regarda mais ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Doloris !

Altais tomba à terre et se mit à trembler. La colère qui le submergea remonta à la surface et il cria de toutes ses forces. Un immense jet de lumière orangée explosa et toutes les personnes autour de lui voltigèrent aux quatre coins du territoire des Yankee.

Assommée, Lily le regarda avec étonnement : il avait des pouvoirs, il était sorcier ! Lucius fronça les sourcils mais disparut avant qu'il n'aggrave son cas. Douglas et Patrick tremblèrent et hurlèrent :

-Mon dieu, tu es un sorcier ! Sale traître !

Ils s'enfuirent en laissant Altais, désemparé. Lily lui attrapa la main et transplanna avec lui et Hugo, toujours blessé.

.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient passés. Altais s'était proposé pour soigner Hugo. Il avait prit un vieux couteau, l'avait brûlé et enfonça la lame dans son épaule pour faire sortir la balle de sa chaire. Hugo avait hurlé de douleur mais il était sorti d'affaire. Hermione et Ron lui avaient été reconnaissant.

Il avait passé plusieurs jours avec Lily. L'Ordre l'avait accueilli et lui avait demandé de rester à l'écart en attendant qu'ils statuent sur son sort. Lily en avait profité pour lui expliquer son monde, qu'il n'était en aucun cas dangereux. Altais était surpris, mais il n'avait pas peur. Au contraire, il voulait en apprendre plus, non seulement sur lui-même, mais aussi sur ses pouvoirs. Ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés l'un de l'autre.

« -Pourquoi veux-tu savoir qui tu es ? lui avait demandé Lily.

-Je veux être sur que j'ai une existence, que je suis né par amour et non par mépris, lui avait répondu Altais.

-On est tous né par amour. L'amour physique…

-C'est ce dont j'ai peur, avait finit Altais. »

Altais lui caressa le visage et lui dit :

-Tu es tellement belle !

Lily rougit. Il se rapprocha d'elle et voulut l'embrasser. Mais au moment de s'embrasser, James, le grand frère de Lily, entra dans la chambre et dit :

-Lily, papa veut…

Altais se détacha rapidement du visage de la rousse. Le grand frère, furieux, prit Altais par le col et le balança au dessus de la rambarde du premier étage.

-Ne touche pas à ma sœur ! hurla t-il.

Altais atterrit sur la table en rond qu'utilisaient les membres de l'Ordre. Il se releva difficilement et s'excusa.

-J'ai eu un accrochage avec les cheveux en pétard là haut, leur dit Altais.

-Il s'appelle James, lui certifia Harry. C'est le frère de Lily !

-Ok je comprends.

-Tu tombes bien, continua Ginny. Nous aimerions savoir comment cela se fait-il que tu ne savais pas que tu avais des pouvoirs avant.

Altais baissa les yeux.

-Je n'en sais rien. Les ennuis ont commencé il y a un mois. J'étais dans mon régiment comme d'habitude quand le Régiment des sorciers nous a attaqué. Jusqu'à là rien d'anormal. Mais ça fait un mois qu'ils nous attaquent que nous ! Et moi en particulier !

-Pourquoi toi ? demanda Harry.

-Je ne sais pas ! C'est un fou aux longs cheveux blonds qui essaye de me tuer. Et ce fou n'arrête pas de m'appeler « Bâtard ». Je suis d'accord qu'à la guerre tous les coups sont permis mais j'en ai marre qu'il m'appelle ainsi !

-Bâtard ? murmura Drago, qui risqua un regard vers Hermione.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Harry.

-Altais Lewis, répondit-il.

Hermione le scruta avec attention. Elle regarda aussi Drago avec la même idée en tête. C'était lui, avec 23 ans de plus…

-Raconte nous, continua Harry.

-Je suis orphelin depuis que je suis né. C'est insultant qu'il m'appelle Bâtard, j'ai ma fierté !

-Oui, lui dit Harry. Lucius est très sec dans ses paroles…

-Vous le connaissez ? Ah oui forcément, entre sorciers ! Excusez moi, mais je ne me sens pas sorcier, tout ça c'est nouveau pour moi. Je me contentai juste de draguer Lily, je ne pensais pas me retrouver ici, entouré de sorciers !

-Ecoute-moi bien, jeune homme, lui dit Harry. Lily est ma fille, Hugo mon neveu. Ils ont failli se faire tuer parce qu'ils étaient avec toi !

-Mais…

-Je ne te tiens pas responsable de la folie de Lucius Malefoy, mais ai au moins de la considération pour les sorciers car tous ne sont pas comme Malefoy !

-Je… Excusez-moi.

-On essaye de t'aider. De comprendre comment ça se fait qu'à…

Harry lui demanda explicitement son âge.

-23 ans, répondit-il.

-Qu'à 23 ans tu découvres à peine tes pouvoirs ! On essaye de comprendre !

Hermione se mit à trembler et des larmes coulèrent. Elle partit comme une folle en laissant l'assemblée en plan.

-Maman ? appela Hugo. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a en ce moment ! se plaignit-il.

-Peut être ses règles, lui dit James.

-Qu'est ce que tu es con, par Merlin ! se plaignit Lily.

Drago mais surtout Ginny avaient suivi des yeux la détresse éloignée d'Hermione. Drago savait pourquoi elle était dans cet état, il ressentait la même chose qu'elle : et si ce gamin était leur fils qu'ils avaient abandonné il y a… 23 ans ?

Ginny se détacha du petit groupe pour aller parler à sa meilleure amie. Elle la trouva dans la cuisine en sanglot. Elle se rapprocha d'elle, lui enleva sa mèche rebelle et la tint dans ses bras. Ce geste implicite voulait clairement dire « Hermione explique-moi ». Elle prit un mouchoir et repartit pour des sanglots non maîtrisés.

-Hermione, mais que t'arrive t-il ?

-Tout ça… tout ça me fait rappeler à quel point je suis lâche ! pleura t-elle. C'est trop dur, je pensais que c'était une partie de mon passé que je ne reverrai plus jamais. Que j'avais fait mon deuil. Mais c'est comme un mort qui vient me hanter et me dire que je suis qu'une lâche et une égoïste.

Hermione enfilait les mots les uns après les autres, mais qui ensemble n'avaient ni queue ni tête.

-Mais enfin Hermione, je ne comprends pas !

-Ce gamin… il est si… si…

Puis elle pleura encore et encore.

-Quoi ? Tu as eu un coup de foudre pour un môme ? s'inquiéta Ginny

Malgré elle, Ginny la fit rire. Par Merlin non, pas un coup de foudre, mais un flash back.

.

.

_Flash Back :_

_Orphelinat de Londres, dans le « East End ». La directrice de l'établissement rangeait les fiches des différents enfants présents et ceux qui avaient été adoptés. L'établissement n'était pas très renommé à Londres mais la directrice faisait très bien son travail, qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Elle-même n'ayant pas eu d'enfants, elle faisait tout pour que les orphelins se sentent bien jusqu'à leur adoption. Quand la directrice eut fini son rangement, elle hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'elle se retourna. Au pied de sa porte se tenait un jeune couple. Elle remarqua que la femme était triste, renfermée sur elle-même, tenant son bébé fort contre elle. L'homme, blond à la limite du blanc, se tenait fièrement devant la directrice tout en soutenant la femme et l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle s'assit sur son bureau et attendit qu'ils commencent la discussion. Elle se doutait du motif de leur visite : ils allaient abandonner l'enfant. _

_-Madame Lewis ? commença la femme._

_-C'est moi-même, répondit la directrice._

_-Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione et…_

_-Que voulez vous ? l'arrêta t-elle. Ecoutez-moi jeunes gens, ici c'est bien un orphelinat mais je désapprouve les abandons ! Quand on se saute dessus, il y a des préservatifs, la pilule ! Bon sang, notre monde est assez évolué pour éviter les grossesses non désirés et laisser des orphelins malheureux et sans parents !_

_La directrice était en colère, pas de doute._

_-Nous n'avons pas le choix, lui dit Hermione, en pleurs. Je ne veux pas abandonner mon fils, je l'aime plus que tout, mais justement c'est parce que je l'aime que je veux l'abandonner ici._

_La directrice la regarda comme si elle était folle._

_-Plait-il ?_

_-C'est vrai que ce n'était pas une grossesse désirée mais nous voulions garder l'enfant. _

_-Ecoutez, demoiselle, expliquez-moi !_

_Drago prit Hermione à part._

_-Je ne veux pas laisser mon fils ici ! Cette vieille bique ne comprendra pas !_

_-Elle comprendra, nous allons lui expliquer la vérité ! lui dit Hermione._

_-C'est une moldue, d'où veux tu qu'elle comprenne notre situation ?_

_-Nous allons formuler ça à la façon moldue, sans les mots « Mangemorts, Voldemort, guerre, sang pur etc… »_

_Drago soupira, il n'était pas sur que cela fonctionne._

_-Ecoutez je n'aime pas raconter ma vie, commença Hermione._

_-Moi je n'aime pas les parents irresponsables qui abandonnent leur progéniture parce qu'ils ont été assez stupides pour ne pas se protéger !_

_Drago voulu répliquer mais Hermione s'interposa._

_-Cet enfant est l'union d'une liaison adultère._

_-Ah ! comprit la directrice. Peur que vos conjoints respectifs apprennent la nouvelle ? Ce n'est pas mon problème !_

_-Non, on n'a pas peur ! réagit Drago. On était prêt à tout plaquer pour élever notre fils ! Vous pouvez comprendre qu'on aime notre bébé mais qu'on ne puisse pas le garder ?_

_-POURQUOI ? hurla la directrice_

_-Le père de Drago veut tuer l'enfant._

_La directrice se tut. Hermione avait lancé ça comme un boulet de canon._

_-Dans sa famille, un mariage c'est très sacré. Quand son père a appris pour l'enfant, il n'a rien dit par rapport à ses amis. Il garde le secret difficilement car il n'a qu'une obsession, tuer l'enfant. Si tout le monde est au courant, il sera protégé. Même si mon mariage coule à cause de ma trahison, mes amis feront tout pour le protéger… alors il se tait, car il sait très bien que nous ne dirons rien…_

_-Mais nom de dieu, ne vaut-il mieux pas que vos mariages coulent plutôt que d'abandonner votre enfant ?_

_-Non, répondirent-ils tous les deux en même temps. Nous pourrions mieux le protéger s'il est ici…_

_-Mais…_

_Evidemment la vieille directrice ne pouvait pas comprendre les raisons qui poussaient Hermione et Drago à vouloir abandonner l'enfant. Mais si le petit garçon était accueilli à l'orphelinat, Lucius ne pourrait pas retrouver sa trace parmi les moldus. Hermione avait en tête de revenir le jour où ses pouvoirs se manifesteraient pour les brider. L'enfant ne saurait pas qu'il était un sorcier et elle miserait sur la mort de Lucius pour qu'il vive tranquille si un jour ses pouvoirs se manifestaient. Tout ceci n'était que de la théorie mais si cela pouvait maintenir son fils en vie, c'était tout ce qui importait._

_-Ecoutez, madame Lewis, finit Hermione. J'aime mon fils, mais le père de Drago est vraiment trop dangereux. Nous sommes des gens spéciaux, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de protéger notre fils, nous n'en n'avons pas les moyens._

_-Mais qui vous dit que moi j'ai les moyens de protéger votre fils ? Je ne suis pas Scotland Yard, je n'ai aucun moyen de protéger ce petit bouchon._

_Elle regarda le nourrisson qui dormait paisiblement sans se douter de ce qui se tramait autour de lui. Ses parents, fous de lui mais contraints de le laisser à une étrangère pour sa sécurité. Hermione déposa le bébé, entouré de sa couverture, sur le bureau en pleurant. Elle caressa le peu de cheveux qu'il avait._

_-Je t'aime tellement, mon fils, lui dit-elle. Crois-moi, c'est mieux que tu grandisses ici. Je préfère souffrir plutôt que tu ne risques ta vie à cause de notre insouciance. Pardonne ma lâcheté, pardonne moi, finit-il en embrassant ses petits pieds._

_Drago prit Hermione par la taille. Tête contre tête, les jeunes parents avaient le cœur déchiré de laisser leur bébé ici. Madame Lewis s'était résignée et accepta de prendre l'enfant. Pour ne pas sombrer dans la tristesse, Hermione voulut partir, suivit de Drago mais la directrice les arrêta :_

_-Comment s'appelle t-il ?_

_-Il n'a pas de prénom, lui signifia Drago. Nous ne voulions pas être hantés par son prénom toute notre vie. Déjà avoir son visage dans nos têtes est assez douloureux donc…_

_La directrice acquiesça._

_-Quand vous allez lui donner son prénom, lui dit Hermione en pleurs, pouvez vous lui donner un nom d'étoile ?_

_-Un nom d'étoile ? lui dit la directrice._

_-La famille de Drago a une lignée de personne qui porte des noms d'étoile. J'aimerai qu'il ait au moins ça de son père…_

_-Et toi que va-t-il avoir de toi ? s'enquit Drago._

_-Mon intelligence ! sourit-elle faiblement._

_Drago lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle se calla dans ses bras et ils virent leur fils disparaître…à jamais._

_._

.

Ginny avait eu le souffle coupé quand Hermione lui raconta cette histoire. Que pouvait-elle penser ? Hermione maman d'un enfant de Malfoy, leur ennemi de toujours, Hermione qui a trompé son frère, Hermione la lâche… ?

-Ginny ? tenta-t-elle.

-Malefoy ? cria-t-elle. Tu as trompé Ron avec Malefoy ?

-Chut, disait-elle.

-Ah, non pas chut, Hermione. Tu as menti trop longtemps.

Elle se leva de la chaise sur laquelle elle s'était assise après les premières révélations de sa meilleure amie.

-Il a le même âge que James, calcula-t-elle.

-Oui en gros. Il est né juste un peu avant James.

Ginny tenta de se remémorer cette période. Hermione et Ron ne s'entendant pas, Hermione au bord de la crise de nerf, une Hermione qui voulait tout abandonner.

-C'était à cause de ta grossesse que tu étais si désagréable ? Que tu voulais tout abandonner, partir loin, te séparer de Ron ?

-En partie. Mais je n'étais pas bien avant ma grossesse…

-Oui pour coucher avec Malefoy, il ne faut pas être très nette ! cracha Ginny

-Ginny, il fait partie de l'Ordre maintenant…

-Oui en effet, il en fait partie, tout comme Théodore Nott, Astoria MALEFOY et LEUR fils Scorpius. Toute la bande est-elle au courant des folies que vous avez faites ?

-Ginny, je n'aime pas quand on se dispute…

-Moi non plus ! Mais là, tu es tombée bien bas ! Je croyais que tu le détestais et je croyais surtout qu'il te haïssait parce que tu es une… enfin une… tu sais quoi !

-Une sang de bourbe c'est ça ? Oui, moi aussi, si ça te rassure, je pensais qu'il me détestait. Mais ce qu'on a vécu c'était fou et passionnel. On était dans une époque de rébellion, on avait besoin de respirer, Ginny. Avec Ron, je ne respirais plus !

-Pardon ?

-Mon couple n'était pas aussi parfait que le tien, Ginny !

-Ah parce que tu penses que mon couple est parfait ? hurla Ginny.

-Evidemment, le survivant avec la sœur de son meilleur ami. Tu l'as toujours aimé, lui est fou de toi depuis le début…

-Ron t'aime depuis la 4eme année, Hermione ! Et Malefoy te déteste depuis ta 1ere année !

-Il était jaloux ! repris Hermione. On s'est mis ensemble parce qu'on était jaloux mutuellement de voir l'autre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais… j'étouffais, je ne pouvais plus le supporter !

-Alors faire un enfant à Malefoy, c'était la solution à tous tes problèmes ?

-Bien sûr que non, j'ai souffert de laisser mon fils ! Si Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas menacé mon fils…

-Tu te serrais enfuis avec Malefoy…

-Oui…

Ginny tourna le dos à Hermione et sortit de la cuisine, en colère. Ginny n'aimait pas Drago, du fait de tout ce qu'il avait dit sur elle ou sur sa famille. Elle détestait les Malefoy et savoir que sa meilleure amie couchait avec lui, alors qu'elle était mariée avec son frère… Plus elle y pensait, plus sa colère montait. Elle rentra dans la salle où tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient présents. Altais était toujours assis au milieu de la table. Quand Ginny se posa à côté d'Harry, elle le regarda avec des yeux sévères.

-ça va Ginny ? lui demanda Harry.

-Oui, oui, ça va, dit-elle sèchement

Hermione était arrivée peu après, elle n'avait pas couru après sa meilleure amie pour tenter de la rattraper. Elle suivit les débats en retrait.

-Nous tentions de comprendre pour Altais… ses pouvoirs…lui dit Harry.

-Peut être que ses pouvoirs ont été bridés, leur dit Ginny, mauvaise.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Elle savait, il détourna les yeux. Personne dans l'assemblée ne réagissait, sauf Rose.

-Bridés ? Mais tante Ginny, on ne peut pas brider des pouvoirs comme ça… Il faut un concours de circonstances exceptionnelles !

-Demande à ta mère, elle a dû avoir une bonne raison de le faire !

Tout le monde sursauta. Altais eut le cœur qui palpitait. Quelqu'un savait-il qui il était ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, Ginny ? lui dit Ron.

-Tante Ginny ? continua Rose.

-La ferme, Weasley ! cria Drago, qui n'en pouvait plus.

Altais se retourna et fit face à Drago. Il le regarda yeux dans les yeux. Ginny se détacha d'Harry et gifla Drago. Le blondinet appuya sur sa joue pour faire passer la douleur.

-Non, c'est toi qui la ferme, lui répondit Ginny. Tu la fermes et… et tu la fermes !

-Ginny ! se préoccupa Harry.

Ginny, devant Drago, trembla et craqua. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait, ses nerfs lâchaient.

-Ginny, que veux-tu dire ?

Altais se sentait mal à l'aise. Il se sentait responsable de toute l'incompréhension qu'il suscitait autour de lui. Il se leva et se mit derrière Lily.

-Ginny, chut… mais que t'arrive t-il ? continua Harry.

-Hermione…Hermione…

-Quoi, Hermione ?

Harry regarda autour de lui et vit Hermione à part, les larmes aux yeux. Il fronça les sourcils.

-C'est la mère du gamin… chuchota-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Ginny je ne t'entends pas…

-C'est sa mère, Harry ! hurla Ginny. Hermione est la mère d'Altais !

Grand silence de plomb. Harry se détacha de Ginny.

Altais chercha cette fameuse Hermione des yeux. Son cœur battait la chamaille.

-Mais il faut te faire soigner, Ginny ! hurla Ron. Pourquoi dis-tu ça…

Altais ne sentait pas à l'aise dans cette atmosphère nauséabonde.

-Excuse-moi Hermione, pleura Ginny. Je ne pouvais pas le garder pour moi !

-Faut te faire soigner ! répéta Ron.

Rose resta en retrait en croisant les bras et en attendant la suite des évènements. Quant à Hugo, il regarda son « grand frère » avec plein d'admiration.

-Arrête Weasmoche, elle dit vrai !

-Qu'est ce que t'en sais, sale fouine ? Ça te ferait plaisir de savoir que ma femme m'a trompé ?

Drago sourit.

-ça ne me ferait pas plaisir, parce que je sais qu'elle t'a trompé !

Ron sortit sa baguette et menaça Drago, qui ne semblait nullement impressionné.

-Arrête de dire des saloperies sur ma famille !

-C'est avec moi qu'elle t'a trompé ! Donc je suis bien placé pour le savoir !

Ron recula.

- Dis-moi que c'est une blague ! Ça ne peut pas être vrai !

-Ron, s'il te plaît, écoute moi… intervint Hermione

Altais fixa Hermione avec intérêt. Il s'était toujours demandé à quoi ressemblait sa vraie mère.

-C'est vrai alors… Ce môme c'est… c'est ton fils ?

« Môme » pour un gaillard de 23 ans c'était poussé pour Altais, mais il ne dit rien.

-Ron…

-Réponds ! exigea t-il. Tu m'as assez humilié Hermione, ait le courage de tes actes ! Dis-moi si c'est ton fils ?

-Oui, c'est mon fils.

-Tu es certaine ? demanda Ron. Si tu l'as abandonné bébé, comment peux tu savoir qui, il est vraiment ? Comment as-tu pu me cacher ta grossesse! Je l'aurai vu!

-J'ai créé un sort de désillusion pour vous tromper. Et pour Altais, je suis allée le voir souvent en cachette à l'orphelinat. Quand il a commencé à grandir trop vite, madame Lewis m'a conseillé de ne plus venir, cela l'aurait troublé. Je lui ais demandé une dernière faveur. Il fallait que je sache… Fallait que je sache comment elle l'avait prénommé. Je sais que mon fils s'appelle Altais… Il porte le nom de la constellation du Dragon. Madame Lewis a réalisé ma dernière volonté quand je l'ai laissé…

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu allais le voir. Pourquoi moi…

-Je ne savais pas si Lucius te suivait toujours à la trace. Il ne pouvait pas me suivre aussi facilement qu'avec toi.

-J'aurai aimé savoir ce que mon fils devenait…

-Je te le disais dans nos courriers…

-Dans vos courriers ? Vous avez continué une fois que MES enfants sont nés ?

Drago et Hermione soupirent.

-Bien sûr que non, Ron ! Mais… je devais lui dire ce que…ce…

-Ce que votre bâtard devenait, oui j'ai compris ! cria Ron

-Eh ! s'interposa Altais. Je comprends votre énervement et croyez le, j'en suis désolé. Mais moi je n'y suis pour rien !

-Je ne t'ai pas sonné !

-Bien sûr que si, vous me traitez de bâtard, c'est humiliant, je hais ce mot !

-Tu te définis comment alors ? le défia Ron.

Altais ne su répondre. Drago, énervé s'interposa :

-S'il pouvait se définir, il pourrait dire qu'il est le fruit d'une liaison passionnelle et forte. Il était désiré et on l'aurait élevé si on avait pu tout plaquer !

Tout le monde se tut. Altais regarda son « père » avec des yeux brillants. Pour la 1ere fois de sa vie il savait qu'il avait une existence voulue, qu'il était sur terre par amour et non par « sauterie d'un soir ».

Ron n'en supporta pas d'avantage et sauta sur Drago.

Altais se retira n'en supportant d'avantage. Il sortit dehors et s'assit sur le rebord des marches du perron. Lily l'avait suivit et le regarda avec des yeux brillants.

-Quoi ? s'exaspéra Altais

-Tu sais que tu as une existence. Tu sais qui tu es…

-Un bâtard né d'une union passionnelle et forte entre deux personnes mariées… Oui je sais qui je suis…

Il y avait de l'amertume dans sa voix.

-Tu es le fils d'Hermione, tu n'es pas n'importe qui…

-Génétiquement, sans doute mais moi je ne connais pas cette dame.

-Hermione est la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération. Elle a aidé mon père à tuer Voldemort, le mage noir le plus puissant du monde. Elle a peut-être fauté avec Drago Malefoy mais, elle avait sans doute une raison de le faire… enfin j'imagine…

-Fauté hein ? se moqua t-il. Pense pas que tu aurais aimé que ça arrive à tes parents.

-Non, j'aurai détesté. Si j'avais découvert un demi-frère, je ne sais pas comment j'aurai réagi, c'est vrai… Mais… Rien n'arrive par hasard…

-Rien n'arrive par hasard… murmura t-il.

-Oui c'est ma devise. Je l'ai adopté quand Scorpius m'a plaqué pour ma cousine… J'ai été mal, mais je me suis faite à cette raison. Me suis dit « ça n'arrive pas par hasard, je rencontrai quelqu'un d'autre qui m'aimera tel que je suis… »

-Assurément…

Il se rapprocha de ses lèvres et tenta de l'embrasser. Au moment où leurs lèvres allaient s'effleurer, James toussota ce qui fit sursauter Lily.

-Quoi ! s'énerva la jeune fille.

-Je te dérange peut être ? se moqua James.

-Tu me déranges toujours James ! répliqua sèchement Lily. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Papa veut voir ton copain…

-Il s'appelle Altais, lui signifia-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

Dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de réunion, Altais attrapa Lily par les hanches et l'emmena contre le mur. Il était derrière son dos, à la tenir contre son torse. Il s'abaissa et susurra :

-Crois-tu qu'on arrivera à s'embrasser un jour ?

Elle éclata de rire et tourna sa tête. Ils se regardèrent en se souriant mutuellement. Les yeux bleus d'Altais éblouissaient la jeune fille qui se fondait dans son regard d'ange. Au moment d'unir leurs lèvres pour la première fois, ils entendirent un toussotement. Résignés, ils regardèrent qui les déranger.

-Oncle Ron ? s'enquit Lily.

Les deux amoureux se détachèrent. Altais se sentait mal à l'aise en face du mari de… sa mère.

-Je m'appelle Ron Weasley.

Altais le regarda avec peine.

-Ne vous sentez pas obliger…

-Je m'appelle Ron Weasley, et toi ? Officiellement je veux dire.

Il regarda Lily qui l'encouragea à répondre.

-Lewis, monsieur. Altais Lewis.

-Comme la directrice de l'orphelinat.

-Oui, on va dire qu'elle m'a gardé sous son aile, je n'ai jamais été adopté. Je ne sais pas si c'était exprès, mais le fait est là.

-Qu'as-tu fait de ta vie à part tuer du sorcier ?

La dernière phrase était lourde de sens pour lui maintenant.

-J'ai eu mes A-Level avec mention. Je suis parti étudier à Oxford. J'ai étudié l'art, surtout le dessin. Quand j'été petit, j'ai dessiné mon père et ma mère tels que je les imaginais.

-Et ? sourit-il.

-Ma mère, avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, était à peu près comme votre femme. Belle, cheveux partout. Je l'imaginais intellectuelle avec des lunettes, des dents en avant et des boutons partout.

-Hermione est une intellectuelle. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent qu'elle. Quand elle était plus jeune, elle avait les dents de travers. Mais elle a changé, c'est devenu une femme magnifique… tellement belle que même mon pire ennemi se l'ai…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase par respect.

- Excuse-moi jeune homme. Et ton père ?

-Joueur de foot célèbre.

-De quoi ?

-C'est un sport célèbre pour les gens sans pouvoirs magiques.

-Moldus, lui dit Ron. Apprend ce mot, il va revenir régulièrement dans nos conversation. Au fait, qu'est ce que c'est Oxford ?

-Une des plus prestigieuses universités d'Angleterre.

-Ah rien que ça. Tu es bien comme Hermione.

Il baissa la tête et Lily vit un sourire se pourfendre sur ses lèvres. Il était fier.

-Harry t'attend.

Ils le suivirent et une fois arrivés autour de cette table, ils restèrent tous les deux en attendant. Altais fixa sa mère, noyée par les larmes de chagrin.

-Bien après la scène de ménage, j'aimerai vous parler du problème Lucius Malefoy…

-Euh excusez-moi… mais je ne vous serai d'aucune utilité. Je ne sais même pas utiliser mes pouvoirs… je suis novice, je vais vous ralentir plutôt qu'autre chose…

Lily s'agrippa à la main d'Altais pour ne pas qu'il parte. Harry avait suivit ce geste d'affection. Hermione lui parla pour la première fois.

-Non, j'aimerai… Enfin ton père et moi aimerions que tu restes…

Altais sourit faiblement.

-Ah ça y'est, vous vous comportez comme des parents maintenant ? cracha Rose.

Rose et Scorpius main dans la main, mauvais.

-Après tout, poursuivis Scorpius, vous n'avez eu aucune classe à faire ce que vous avez fait. Vous bousillez deux familles avec votre bâtard ! On s'en fou, il n'est pas de la famille !

Altais laissa tomber les mains de Lily pour aller en découdre avec son « petit frère ». Quand Scorpius le vit, il fit une grimace.

-En quoi ça te gêne, tu n'étais pas né !

-Tu n'es rien pour nous, répéta Scorpius. Tu n'es rien…

Altais regarda son père et son regard en disait long, il s'excusa d'un simple regard désolé.

-Mais moi j'ai été conçu par amour… Es tu sûr que c'est ton cas ?

Scorpius dégaina sa baguette.

-Je n'ai pas peur.

-Arrêtez par Merlin ! leur dit Harry

-Et puis tu es bien placé pour donner des leçons de moral, petit fils de riche ! cracha Altais.

-Ce qui veut dire ? s'agaça Scorpius.

-Quand on largue sa petite amie pour sa cousine, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de se la fermer !

Scorpius ne répliqua pas et abaissa sa baguette.

- Fichez-moi la paix tous les deux, leur dit Altais. Rassurez-vous, vous n'êtes rien pour moi non plus ! Je n'ai rien demandé à personne, alors allez au diable ! finit-il énervé.

Scorpius prit la main de Rose et partirent sans un regard en arrière. Trop énervés et humiliés par leur frère. Sans le savoir, ils ne reviendraient pas à la maison le soir. Ils s'enfuirent tous les deux, loin des secrets de famille.

Altais s'excusa, puis serra la main de Lily très fort, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle parte elle aussi. Elle la serra tout aussi fort pour lui signifier qu'en aucun cas elle ne partirait, du moins pas sans lui.

Harry toisa toutes les personnes présentes et continua :

-Lucius Malefoy m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il viendrait lui-même chercher Altais si on ne se décidait pas à lui donner…

-Et puis quoi encore ! Je ne l'ai pas abandonné il y a 23 ans pour le protéger de ce monstre pour donner mon fils maintenant ! s'outra Hermione

-En fait, il espérait ma coopération, leur avoua Ron.

-Quoi ? s'écriaient Drago et Hermione en même temps.

-Astoria s'est plainte à lui quand elle a su pour Altais. Donc Lucius Malefoy m'a contacté par hibou. Il a dit que c'était dans mon intérêt comme du sien de tuer Altais.

-Pourquoi il me déteste autant ? s'attrista Altais. Je ne lui ais rien fait.

-Tu es le fils d'Hermione… dans le jargon sorcier, elle est ce qu'on appelle odieusement « sang de bourbe » c'est-à-dire « née moldue »

-Ah ouais ? ria Altais. Ma mère est née moldue ?

-Oui, continua Harry. Lucius Malefoy les déteste plus que quiconque sur cette terre. Alors l'union de son fils avec Hermione ne lui a pas plu… Apparemment de ce que j'ai compris !

-C'est ça, finit Drago. Il est odieux, il ne veut pas que tu vives, parce que j'ai trompé ma femme « sang pur » pour une « sang de bourbe » que j'ai aimé mais qu'il n'a jamais supporté.

-Epargne-moi les détails, Malefoy, s'emporta Ron. Sinon tu vas faire un aller-retour à Sainte Mangouste vite fait bien fait !

-C'est une menace, Weasley ?

-Quand s'en sera une, tu le sauras !

Les deux ennemis allaient en découdre quand Harry stoppa tout.

-Plus tard ! se fâcha le survivant. En attendant, Ron et moi avons pris la décision suivante : Altais va jouer les appâts.

-Hors de question ! réagit Hermione.

-Laisse moi finir, Mione ! s'écria Harry. Il ira avec Lily. Sur son territoire, là où ils se sont rencontrés. Il faut qu'il soit avec Lily pour ne pas attirer les soupçons de Malefoy…

Hermione ne répondit rien, si Harry mettait la vie de sa fille en jeu c'est qu'il était déterminé à en finir avec Lucius Malefoy. Résignée, elle ne dit rien quant à la participation de son fils dans cette tentative de capture.

.

Son cœur palpitait mais il y avait Lily à ses côtés, comme si sa présence pouvait le rassurer. Elle le rassurait assurément mais il allait participer à son premier combat en tant que membre de l'Ordre et donc sorcier… Il était en stress. Afin de calmer ses ardeurs, Hermione lui prit la main et l'attira dans un coin isolé. Altais ne se sentait pas bien, c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec sa mère. Hermione, pas à l'aise non plus, avait les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures mais parla néanmoins :

-Tiens, c'est ma baguette…

-Je ne sais pas m'en servir.

-Tu seras avec Lily. C'est au cas où…

-ça s'apprend de se servir d'une baguette, non ? paniqua t-il.

-Tu es un sorcier… Tu es mon fils, tu sauras t'en servir d'instinct.

Les yeux imbibés de larmes, dû à la peur de le laisser en appât à Malefoy père, Hermione releva la tête et lui caressa la joue, en signe d'apaisement. Elle lui sourit et partit en le laissant se préparer pour son premier vrai combat. Les yeux rouges d'Altais trahissait son état d'esprit mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il était heureux : il était comme tout le monde, il avait une mère.

.

Altais et Lily marchaient depuis maintenant plusieurs heures et aucune attaque en vue. Non pas que cela leur déplaisait, mais il fallait bien dire les choses telles qu'elles les étaient : ils avaient peur tous les deux. Altais ne savait pas se servir de la magie qui coulait en lui et Lily n'avait pas peur de Lucius Malefoy, elle avait surtout peur de ne pas vivre assez longtemps pour partager quelques moments intimes avec son bellâtre de blondinet.

Marre de marcher, Lily s'assit sur les décombres de maisons, non loin de l'ancien refuge d'Altais, là même, où leurs regards s'étaient croisés, quelques semaines plus tôt et qui ne faisait plus qu'un aujourd'hui. Altais s'installa derrière sa belle rousse et la prit dans ses bras. Il posa le menton sur sa tête et se balança de droite à gauche en signe d'apaisement. Pour couper court au silence, Altais engagea la conversation :

-Pourquoi dis-tu que « Rien n'arrive par hasard » ?

-Parce que je le crois, lui répondit Lily. Je ne sais pas si nous avons un destin déjà établit, j'aime savoir que je contrôle ma vie. Mais des petites choses font qu'on est différent. Mon père a été orphelin, il a grandit avec des moldus qui le détestaient. Ça l'a rendu plus fort mentalement. Il n'a jamais eu de chance pour sa famille, quand il retrouve son parrain, il meurt aussitôt. Sa seule famille, ce sont ses amis. Mais ça l'a forgé. Toi c'est pareil…

-Comment ça ?

-Tes parents préfèrent t'abandonner pour te protéger. Mais s'ils étaient restés ensemble, à fuir comme c'était prévu, Rose et Hugo ne seraient jamais nés. Scorpius non plus d'ailleurs et donc il ne m'aurait pas largué pour aller avec Rose. Et toi, peut-être ne t'aurais-je jamais connu ou peut être aurais-tu été différent. C'est un cercle vicieux mais les décisions des uns influencent celles des autres, mais le hasard n'a pas son mot, car rien n'arrive par hasard, nos vies ne sont que les résultats des actions qui nous dépassent. Tu as été élevé par des moldus, tu connais leur mode de fonctionnement, leurs habitudes. C'est une force en temps de guerre, car même si on ne fait pas cette guerre, on se défend. Peut être es-tu là pour tout arrêter. Je ne sais pas moi. Qui sait, peut-être es-tu comme mon père, un orphelin qui se retrouve dans une guerre qu'il n'a jamais voulu mais où il doit jouer un rôle pour la survie de chacun. C'est une hypothèse, mais Merlin ne fait rien par hasard. Et toi je sais que tu as un destin tracé d'avance et que tu nous aideras… J'en suis persuadée.

Altais l'écouta attentivement. Il se sentait important, il aimait ça. Il n'était pas courageux dans l'âme, mais il aimait protéger ce qui lui était important dans sa vie. Et en ce moment, ce qui lui était le plus cher, c'était Lily. Il caressa ses cheveux, pour redescendre sur les joues, puis le cou. Il embrassa son cou offert, puis se calla pour ne plus bouger. Lily entendit sa respiration dévastée par l'émotion. Elle tourna la tête et voulait s'unir avec lui. Il se rapprocha lentement pour faire durer le plaisir, eux qui attendaient leur premier baiser avec impatience. Mais au moment d'unir leurs lèvres, un ricanement se fit entendre :

-Ton père a trahi son sang et son honneur avec ta sang de bourbe de mère. Cela ne m'étonne guère que tu craques pour les rousses made in Weasley, sang mêlé qui plus est.

Altais se leva, furieux, mais prêt à en découdre avec lui. Mentalement il était prêt.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne ! Et ne traitez pas ma mère de sang de bourbe ! Je sais ce que cela veut dire maintenant, et c'est ignoble !

-Tu apprends vite…

-Sans vouloir offenser mon… père, je pense tenir plus de l'intelligence de ma mère que du côté taré des Malefoy.

-Comment oses-tu m'insulter ?

-ça doit être ça. Vous êtes frustré qu'une né moldue soit plus intelligente et plus douée en magie que vous, une sorte de sang pur qui se croit tout permis !

Lucius dégaina sa baguette. Altais évita de peu le sort jeté, prit la main de Lily et ils tentèrent de s'enfuir.

-Altais on doit se battre ! lui dit Lily.

-Mais enfin, Lily, je ne sais pas me battre avec une baguette !

-Tu sors, tu pointes la baguette vers lui et tu cries « Experliarmus ». En attendant que mon père arrive, on gagnera un peu de temps.

-Expé quoi ?

Une forte explosion se fit entendre. Cachés sous les décombres, Lily et Altais n'allaient pas survivre bien longtemps s'ils restaient là. Lily toussa quand elle avala de la poussière, provoquée par les nombreuses explosions.

-Faut qu'on sorte, hurla Altais.

-Non, c'est un piège. Malefoy nous attend à la surface.

-Lily, on va mourir ensevelis !

- Enerve-toi, Altais, supplia Lily.

Il tenta de reproduire ce qui lui avait permis de découvrir qu'il était un sorcier. Mais rien ne se produisit car il n'était pas énervé et même les images d'Hugo et Rose n'y changeait rien.

-Doloris !

-Ahhh ! hurla Lily.

Elle s'effondra à terre.

-Waldon, encore des explosions ! ordonna Lucius.

« Waldon » pensa Altais. Le traître, il s'alliait avec des sorciers pour le tuer lui. Lily était une cible facile pour Malefoy. Sous des décombres, sans défense et à sa merci. Il torturait Lily pour l'atteindre lui… Malefoy voulait sa peau depuis qu'il était sorti du ventre de sa mère, Douglas Waldon voulait sa peau depuis qu'il savait qu'il était sorcier. Le but n'était pas de tuer Lily, mais bel et bien Altais. Et comme il était proche de Lily…

Il voyait son petit ange roux pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps tant la douleur était insupportable. Cette image apocalyptique l'horrifiait. Il fronça les yeux, ses membres se mirent à trembler et il cria :

-LILY !

Par la colère, une vaste lumière orange sortit de son corps et explosa les environs. Lucius et Waldon furent éjectés sans rien comprendre au phénomène auquel il assistait.

Lily pouvait enfin respirer, mais avait une cheville fêlée. Altais se précipita vers elle et la pris dans ses bras.

Sonné mais pas écarté de la bataille, Lucius pointa sa baguette sur lui et lui dit :

-Ton heure a enfin sonné…

-Dans tes rêves Malefoy ! hurla une voix féminine.

L'Ordre venait de faire son apparition et la bataille entre Lucius et les membres de l'Ordre faisait rage. Altais et Lily y assistèrent en soupirant, rassurés qu'ils soient enfin arrivés.

Altais regarda où était passé Waldon et le vit s'enfuir comme un lâche. Il soupira et se promit qu'il l'aurait un jour. Lily vit le mécontentement dans les yeux de son chéri et lui dit :

-Tu l'auras… Mais entraîne toi à la magie avant… Ta colère me fait peur.

Il sourit et répliqua :

-Moi aussi, elle me fait peur.

Lucius abandonna, ils étaient trop nombreux et il disparut en hurlant qu'il reviendrait tuer Altais. Dans la bataille, Hermione avait été touchée, mais rien de bien méchant, elle avait sauvé son fils et c'était bien là l'essentiel.

Un soleil apparaissait à l'horizon comme pour purifier ce ciel bien sombre. Altais sourit à Lily et l'embrassa comme un fou avant que quelqu'un ne vienne les déranger.

-Ce qui est inquiétant, analysa Hermione, c'est que les moldus et les sorciers s'allient pour tuer Altais…

-Il apprendra la magie, lui répliqua Drago. Je m'en charge personnellement. Il sera un grand sorcier.

-Je n'en doute pas ! répliqua Harry.

La guerre était loin d'avoir finit, mais l'image qu'avait l'Ordre sous les yeux était la plus belle de tous : Altais et Lily s'embrassant comme des amoureux transis.

Ils étaient tout simplement fous l'un de l'autre. Et Altais était tout simplement un grand sorcier en devenir.

.

.

.

**Voilà un prélude à ma guerre Moldus Sorciers. Donc si vous aimez, je posterai les deux suites que j'ai déjà commencé à écrire.**

**Merci à ceux qui ont lu, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

**A bientôt.**

**Lenou**


End file.
